A Father's Pride
by CoyKoi
Summary: Trunks takes refuge from a problem with Goten and his family. Shonen Ai.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hmm. . . they're not mine. Sadly. . .   
Author's Notes: My first time--be gentle! ^-^ Anyway, two parts (at least). Shonen-ai! (hee hee hee) Hope ya like it.   
Oh, yeah, ~~~~ denotes flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just don't understand him," Trunks thought to himself. "Why does he do this to me?" He gave a deep sigh to keep from crying. "It's like he doesn't even _want_ me here!" Trunks heaved another great sigh as he plopped himself down on the bed.   
  
He hissed as he caught the site of the picture frame sitting innocently on his bedside table. The black metal frame seemed to glint evilly at him. "I hate you!" Trunks screamed ferociously as he slung the photograph across the room. It smashed into the far wall and ended on the floor with a shrill ring. Trunks sat staring at it for several minutes, clenching his fists and seething in his anger.  
  
Slowly, Trunks stood and shakily walked to the lifeless metal heap on the floor. He picked it up, brushing bits of broken glass from the surface. The photograph was of his father. Vegeta was holding a small bundle with lavender hair. The child looked up adoringly at his father. Vegeta looked at his son with pure love. Bulma had snapped this picture while Vegeta was in an unguarded moment. This was one of the few photos ever taken in which Vegeta was smiling.  
  
Trunks gazed intently at the man who was his father. "Why are you doing this to me?" he hissed, "Why?" Trunks reached out to touch the photograph, tracing his father's features as he blinked back tears. "What happened?" he demanded of the photograph as hot tears seared his cheeks. "What did I do?" Trunks' voice cracked as he pleaded with the photo. He hugged the metal frame tightly to his chest, sinking to the floor. "I don't understand," he sobbed, rocking gently with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Why don't you love me anymore?"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Trunks! I know you're in there!" Trunks woke to the sound of his best friend, Goten, pounding on his door. Trunks groaned as he removed the overstuffed pillow from his face and bright sunlight filled his eyes. He blinked groggily and slowly sat up.  
  
"Go away!" he half heartedly yelled.  
  
"Aw, come on, Trunks! Open the door!" Goten pounded the door again. "Let me in!"   
  
Trunks gingerly stood up and made his way across the room. Goten jumped as the door suddenly swung open. "It wasn't locked," Trunks stated flatly. He left the door open, turned, and sat down on his bed. He held his head in his hands.   
  
"Oh, sorry," Goten grinned sheepishly as he carefully stepped in to the room. "Uh, I let myself into the house. No one else is home."  
  
"What time is it, Goten?"  
  
"Its about a quarter 'tll eight. I'm sorry to come by so early, but I was out jogging and well," Goten sat down beside his friend. "I was worried, I just had to come by and make sure you were OK." Goten gently reached out and placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" Trunks pulled away.  
  
Goten jerked his hand away quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Goten broke off, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Trunks flashed a small but beautiful smile at his friend. "I'll live. I'm just a little sore, is all."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Trunks, come on! We'll just make it to the movie if we leave now," Goten tugged on his friend's jacket sleeve.  
  
"But, I," Trunks began to protest, looking at the scattered weapons before him. He had a lot of work to do, the place was a mess. He looked over at Goten, who was smiling at him innocently. "I _did_ promise him," Trunks thought to himself. "I _could_ do this later, father will never know." Trunks grinned at his friend. "Ok, ok," he threw his hands up in mock surrender. "But we gotta come straight home."  
  
"Ok," Goten cheerily agreed. "Now, come on!" He grabbed his best friend by the hand and drug him out the door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Goten stumbled over something in the dark, it hit the floor with a hollow thud. "Shhh!" Trunks warned as he righted the toppled chair. "We don't want to wake him up!" he whispered a little too loudly. The boys began giggling uncontrollably. "Shh! Shh! Be quiet! He's going to hear us!" Trunks managed to gasp between fits of snickering. This is what he enjoyed most. Spending time with his best friend and laughing like a complete idiot for no reason at all.  
  
The friends made their way to the weapon room. Goten would help Trunks complete his task before his father's morning inspection. "Come on, we have to hurry!" Trunks pushed a tiny button on his watch that illuminated the face. "Its almost 3 o'clock! He's going to be up soon."  
  
"He already is," a deep voice growled menacingly in the darkness. A figure stepped forward from the darkened doorway, eyes and teeth gleaming evilly in the dark.  
  
The two boys gasped in surprise. Where did he come from? They hadn't sensed him at all! "Father," Trunks began, stepping forward.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Vegeta growled fiercely as he stepped within inches of his son.  
  
Even in the darkness, Goten could see he color drain from Trunks' face. "W-we went to a movie," Trunks hesitantly replied. "I thought--"  
  
"You thought you could shirk your responsibilities!!" Vegeta howled. He reached out a powerful hand and grabbed his son's wrist, twisting if fiercely.  
  
"Ah," Trunks protested quietly.  
  
"You spend your time foolishly," Vegeta hissed, tightening his grip on his son. Trunks moaned in pain as he sunk to is knees. It felt like Vegeta was ripping his arm off!  
  
"Father, please," Trunks whimpered, "You're hurting me," tears of pain, emotional and physical, filled his eyes.  
  
"Hurting you?" Vegeta's eyes grew wide with anger. He jerked Trunks to his feet. "You are _not_ my son!" Vegeta roared. "No son of mine would be as _pathetic_! You are worthless!" Vegeta fiercely backhanded Trunks. The boy went flying backwards, only to be caught in Goten's arms.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Goten asked.  
  
"Hai," Trunks answered, straightening himself. He wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve. "I'm all right."  
  
"And _you_," Vegeta turned his gaze to Goten for the first time. "This is of no concern of yours. Leave!"  
  
"Vegeta, look," Goten started as he stepped forward, only to be stopped by Trunks' hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, Goten," Trunks pleaded. "Just go. I'll be Ok."   
  
Goten hardly believed that. He glanced at Vegeta, then looked back to Trunks. "Trunks, I won't leave," Goten whispered fiercely.  
  
"Please," Trunks pleaded again.  
  
Finally, Goten nodded. "Hai," he said miserably. He showed himself to the door, not able to look back.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So," Goten said, looking at his friend. "All the times you've been injured," he trailed off uneasily.  
  
"Wasn't due to sparring," Trunks confirmed his friend's theory.  
  
"Damn it, Trunks," Goten burst out. "Why don't you _do_ something?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Trunks asked wearily. "Fight my father?"  
  
"Well, yeah!" Goten bristled. "Its _wrong_ Trunks. I don't care _who_ he is, he doesn't have the right!" Trunks only sighed. "Does your mother know?"  
  
"No," Trunks adamantly shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. At least this way he leaves her alone."  
  
"Does _anyone_ know?" Goten placed a caring hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
Trunks turned to his friend with tears in his eyes. "Just you, Goten." He began sobbing. Goten pulled him close, gently stroking his friend's lavender locks.  
  
"Shh," Goten soothed. "Its OK, I won't let him hurt you again." He softly clasped Trunks' chin and tilted his head towards him. Their eyes met.   
"I promise, Trunks. I promise."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Hey!" Trunks screeched playfully. "Not my hair!" He put his hands up to shield himself from the intent splashing of Goten. "Stop it!" he squealed again.  
  
"OK," Goten said mischievously. "I'll stop splashing." He swam over to Trunks, who was reclining casually on a floating raft. "Ah, my little Bioushen," Goten leaned over Trunks. "He doesn't want his hair wet!" He laughed and lightly placed his lips on Trunks'. Trunks gently pulled Goten to him in a deeper, more passionate kiss. Trunks sighed as they drew apart. Goten smiled warmly at him. "Sorry," he said simply.  
  
"For what?" Trunks asked, confused.  
  
"For _this_!" Goten quickly grabbed the raft and flipped Trunks into the water. He laughed hysterically.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks gasped as he surfaced, dripping wet.  
  
"Ah, I didn't mean to!" Goten said unconvincingly. "Oops!" He laughed again. "Can you _ever_ forgive me?" He mock pleaded with Trunks.  
  
"No, never," Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to   
Goten, feigning anger.  
  
Goten leaned over Trunks' shoulder. "Never?" He asked, eyebrows arched.  
  
"Well," Trunks turned to face Goten. "Unless," he wrapped his arms around his friend. "I can," he pulled him closer. "Do _this_!" Trunks wailed triumphantly as he dunked his best friend under the blue water. He held him down for a few minutes for good measure.  
  
Goten came up sputtering. "You devil!"  
  
"Now we're even," Trunks laughed. "And you're forgiven." he pulled Goten close. Ah, Kami, how much he loved him!  
  
"Goten!" ChiChi's voice rang from inside the house. "Lunch is ready!"  
  
Goten and Trunks smiled meaningfully at each other before separating. "Coming, mom!" he answered as he climbed out of the pool.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Trunks had last seen his father. With his mother gone away for a conference and his sister vacationing with his grandparents, there was no reason to go home. Goten had invited him to stay with his family. He had enjoyed his peaceful time with the Son family. Goten had such a wonderful life, no wonder he was always so cheerful. He had a mother who was always home to comfort and look after her children. Tho ChiChi was overbearing and protective, it was obvious she loved her family. He had a big brother to spend lazy evenings with, to go to for advice and support. And a father that loved him. A father that respected him. A father that never hurt him.  
  
Trunks thought he could learn to like it here. For the first time in years he felt cared for. He felt safe. It was almost to good to be true. He'd forgotten just how good life could be. He hadn't smiled this much in years.  
  
"So, Trunks," ChiChi chirped cheerfully as she sat the table for supper. "When is your mother coming back?"  
  
"Uh," Trunks answered as he helped place the silver ware. "She'll be back in a week or so."  
  
"You must be so proud of her!" ChiChi beamed. "I couldn't imagine _going_ to a conference, let alone _speaking_ at one!"   
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "She's definitely something." He looked away and sighed, "I just wish she were home more often."  
  
"Awww," ChiChi cooed. "Don't' worry, dear, she'll be home soon. And in the mean time, feel free to stay as long as you like!"  
  
"Thanks, ChiChi, I appericate it. You don't know how much that means," he hugged her tighter and his voice cracked slightly as he got emotional.  
  
"Its always such a joy to have you here." She held him at arms length, looking him over in a motherly fashion. "You're such a charming young man, you must get it from your mother's side." They both laughed, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Hey, mom," Goten shuffled into the room. "Gohan said they're on their way."  
  
"Wonderful, dear," ChiChi smiled at her son. "Now, go wash up then come help me finish setting the table." She turned to go back into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes," Trunks thought to himself. "'Life is perfect here."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
With the meal over, the dished had been cleared away and tea was served. The conversation had been going on for sometime. ChiChi busied herself refilling cups and brewing more tea. No sooner did someone empty their cup, ChiChi was there to fill it up again.  
  
"Hey guys," ChiChi called from the kitchen. "Guess what I have!" She stepped through the kitchen door carrying a tray. "Cookies!"  
  
The crowd gasped. They all stared in wonder at the magnitude of cookies she sat on the table before them. "They look wonderful, honey!" Goku commented as his mouth began to water.   
  
"Yeah, mom!" Gohan piped up. "They smell delicious, too!"  
  
"Well, don't just _look_ at them," she chided playfully. "Eat them!"   
  
The group fiercely dun into the mound of freshly baked cookies. "These are great, ChiChi!" Krillian announced. "Too bad Vegeta isn't here to have some, maybe they'd sweeten his disposition!" Krillian glanced around nervously at the uneasy silence that followed. "Uh, where is Vegeta anyway?"  
  
"Don't know," Goten said casually between mouthfuls of cookie.  
  
"He hasn't been showing up for sparring," Gohan shrugged.  
  
"He does that sometimes," Goku said matter of factly. "Disappears for days."  
  
"Oh," Krillian said uneasily, wishing he'd never of asked to begin with. "Ok," he looked at Trunks who was strangely quiet. That was odd. "Well, as long as no one else is worried," Krillian laughed nervously. "I'm sure he can take care of himself. Hee hee hee," Kirllian scratched his head awkwardly at the silence.  
  
Suddenly ChiChi bustled in with another tray. "More cookies?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thanks, mom!"  
  
The deafening silence was broken! "Whew!" Krillian thought to himself. "_That_ was weird!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
End of part one. Part two coming soon. Please let me know what ya think!!!! 


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. . .   
Author's Notes: Part Two. Shonen-Ai. May end up revising the whole thing. I'm just so impatient to get it posted tho! Please let me know what ya think. Thanks!  
~~~~ Still denotes flashbacks! ^-^  
OH, sorry its so short! I just had to post SOMETHING, and I can't quite get it FINISHED--so there will be a part 3.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks heard something. He was afraid, tho he didn't know why. Something was wrong. He sat up in bed, looking around the dark room. Everything seemed peaceful enough. He sighed, relieved. "Must have been a dream," he muttered to himself.  
  
He lay down, careful not to wake Goten. Goten! Trunks sat up quickly, panicking. He wasn't there! Trunks peeled the covers back, to make sure, looking. He rubbed his hands over the spot Goten should have been. Where is he? He began to worry, what if it _wasn't_ a dream? What if. . .   
  
Trunks broke out in a cold sweat. This can't be happening. "I've got to find him before," he couldn't bear to finish the thought. He jumped from the bed and made his way to the hall. After searching the house, Trunks still found no sign of his friend. "Maybe outside?" Trunks stepped out on to the cool grass. A cold wind blew, he shivered.  
  
"Looking for someone?" A voice boomed from behind.  
  
Trunks spun around, his heart beating wildly with fear. Vegeta stood before him, smiling evilly in the ghostly moonlight. He held a bruised and bloody Goten in his grasp. "No!" Trunks gasped.  
  
"Oh," Vegeta snarled. "But do believe it. You don't think I would _abandon_ my own _son_ do you?" Vegeta's eyes began to glow green as he powered up. He grasp a struggling Goten by the neck. Goten clawed weakly at the hand clamped around his throat and kicked wildly as he was lifted from the ground. He fought to breathe.  
  
"Father!" Trunks stepped forward in protest. "Please!"  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly at his son, swiftly reaching up to Goten with his free hand. He promptly broke the young sayian's neck. Vegeta dropped Goten unceremoniously to the ground. Trunks rushed over to his friend lying heaped at the feet of his father. "Goten!" Trunks kneeled beside the boy. "You can't leave me!" Trunks clutched his friend tightly to his chest. Tears formed in his eyes, spilling, searing hot on to his cheeks.  
  
"You always were weak," Vegeta spat. "You're like your mother! A spoiled brat! You will never be a true warrior. You do not deserve the Sayia-Jin blood coursing through your veins!"  
  
Trunks looked up fearfully at his father. Vegeta had just killed his best friend and Trunks hadn't done a thing to stop him. Trunks knelt motionless, paralyzed by the menacing gaze of his father. Vegeta fiercely kicked Trunks in the face, sending the boy tumbling backwards and into a tree. Trunks struck the tree with such force he could feel ribs break. He could taste blood on his lips. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was going to faint. He could hear his father stomping towards him. Then the world went black.  
  
*****  
  
  
"Trunks!" Friendly hands gently shook him. "Trunks, wake up!" Trunks sharply drew a deep breath and his eyes opened. He gasped for air. "Shh," Goten soothed, brushing Trunks' sweat soaked hair from his eyes. "You're ok, everything is alrite. You had a bad dream."  
  
A dream? But it felt so real! "No," Trunks shook his head. "He was here and," Trunks looked at his best friend leaning over him. "And," Trunks reached out to touch Goten's cheek. "You were," he couldn't bring himself to say it. Dead. 'You were dead,' he thought. Fresh tears began pouring down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey," Goten scolded gently as he drew Trunks to him. "Everything is fine. I'm ok." Goten grasp Trunks tighter to him. Trunks was trembling. 'It must have been some nightmare,' he thought to himself. 'I've never seen Trunks so upset like this.'  
  
"Goten," Trunks breathed softly, squeezing his friend tightly, as if he were never going to let go.   
  
"Koi," Goten gently pulled Trunks away. He held Trunks gently by the chin, looking intently into the lavender haired boy's swimming blue eyes. "Everything is fine," Goten brushed tears from Trunk's cheeks. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to say something. Goten understood. Trunks wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about Goten. Worried about what Vegeta would do when, this time, Goten didn't abandon his friend. And Trunks knew that it'd be almost impossible for Goten to defeat Vegeta. However, Goten brightened a bit. "Don't worry, my dad is here, too. He won't let anything happen to either of us."  
  
Trunks blinked. "Goku," he said the name as if realizing for the first time they had been living under the same roof for the past two weeks.  
  
"See," Goten smiled happily. "All that worrying for nothing." He hopped lightly out of bed. "Now, come on," he nodded to the glowing widow. "Its almost morning. Let's go out for a jog before breakfast."  
  
*****  
  
  
Again?! The same dream? Something wasn't right. Trunks panicked. "Goten!" He turned around, pulling the covers off.  
  
"Wha--?" A sleepy Goten looked at a wild eyed Trunks. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah! I'm going _crazy_!" Trunks wailed. "That's what's wrong!" Goten didn't know what to say. This was extremely odd behavior for Trunks. "I'm sorry," Trunks sighed, handing the blanket back to Goten. "I just don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"It's ok, Trunks," Goten sat up. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I think I'll go for a walk. And think a bit."  
  
"You're sure you'll be ok?" Goten asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I'll be fine, koi," he squeezed Goten's hand. "Just be here when I get back."  
  
"I promise," Goten whispered as he drew Trunks close for a gentle kiss. "Nothing on earth or in heaven could take me away." Trunks smiled and got up to leave. "Ah, and don't get lost my kawaii murasakige," Goten teased. "Make sure to mark your path with bread crumbs." They both laughed softly as Trunks left the room.  
  
*****  
Trunks began walking. He went in no particular direction, with no particular destination. He slowed his pace as he came to a place he knew well. A clearing near the Son house where he and Goten used to come. Everything looked exactly as he remembered it. Trunks felt a little comfort in knowing that some things hadn't changed. Trunks sat down in the thick grass, running his fingers through the cool blades. This is where he and Goten had played and sparred when they were kids. And, later, where they had first kissed. They hadn't been back since.  
  
Sighing, Trunks lay down, placing his arms behind his head. He gazed up at the bright stars as his mind began to wonder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta woke the boy up early, the sun wasn't due to rise for another two hours. The brat had been whining about training again. That he wanted to spend time with his father. Bulma had finally screeched and screamed enough that Vegeta had given in. Anything to shut the bitch up. Besides, it _was_ about time to see what the boy was made of.  
  
They arrived in the arid and rocky foothills, large rocks and boulders were scattered everywhere. Many were scorched and scarred, clear evidence that Vegeta trained here often.   
  
Vegeta touched down on a small plateau, Trunks lighted next to him. The youth looked around, surveying his surroundings, happy to finally be spending time with his dad.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks found himself lying in the rocky soil, blinding pain shooting through his being. White spots were dancing before his eyes. He reached up with a shaky hand, touching his face gently. He pulled his hand back, staring at it. Blood. What had happened?  
  
His father appeared over him, looming menacingly. The air seemed to pop with a strange energy. "Get up brat!" the sayian snarled.  
  
"Father?" Trunks asked meekly. Vegeta had struck him. Why?  
  
"I said get up!" Vegeta reached down, grabbing Trunks by the hair, pulling him to his feet. "You wanted to train with me, nows your chance!" Vegeta released Trunks and took up his sparring stance. "Fight me!"  
  
Trunks stood shakily. Frightened, confused, in shock. He didn't know what to think. He'd never seen his father like this. His father had never directed his anger towards _him_. He was terrified.   
  
"I said fight me!" Vegeta struck out, hitting the boy at the base of the neck. Trunks' vision swam, he collapsed to his knees. Every nerve in his body burned with pain. He gasp, sobbing softly. Trying not to cry, not wanting his father to see his tears. "Ah!" Vegeta growled in fury. "You are a disgrace! Your mother's constant pampering has made you weak!" Vegeta looked at the boy who was huddled at his feet. "Why do I waste my time?!" Turning, the man disappeared into the sky.  
  
----------------------  
  
Trunks sat watching his father. Vegeta had been training for hours, the sun was climbing in the sky. The boy was growing impatient. He wanted a chance to prove himself, to make his father proud. He felt embarrassed by his actions earlier, about how he'd _cried_. Shame caused his face to burn. If only his father would give him another chance.  
  
Vegeta stopped his training to look at Trunks, as if seeing him there for the first time. He glared at the small figure sitting amid the dusty rocks. "Come on, boy," Vegeta quipped gruffly. "Let's see if you're worth the effort." Trunks leapt to his feet and ran to his father, only to be met by an icy stare. He stopped a few feet from Vegeta, unsure if he should venture closer. Vegeta pointed to a mound in the distance, a rather large cliff wall. "There. Let's see what you've got."  
  
:Trunks almost smiled at his father. He couldn't be serious. He chanced a glance at Vegeta. The look in the sayian's cold eyes informed that he was in fact, not joking. Trunks' eyes grew wide with fear, there was no way he'd be able to do this. What ten year old could? Even if he _was_ half sayian. Trunks hesitated, studying the cliff.  
  
"We do not have all day, boy." Vegeta crossed his arms, snarling at his son.  
  
Trunks turned from his father to face the distant target. Drawing a deep breath, Trunks transformed into a super sayian, his golden hair rising towards the sky. Green eyes sparking with power, the youth gathered his energy. The boy concentrated on his target with his eyes while focusing his energy with his mind. A low rumble was heard as the boy's ki blast grew, growing brighter as the seconds passed. Trunks began to tremble, breaking out into a sweat as he fought to maintain control over his energy and struggled to force everything he had into this attack. He had to prove to his father he was not weak, that he was destined to become a warrior like his father.  
  
The boy could no longer hold back, he released his attack, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. A large explosion sent dust and debris into the air. Small pebbles rained down upon the two tho they were a great distance from the impact. Trunks knelt, gasping for air, he had given it his all. He looked at his father who was intently gazing at the place the cliff wall stood. Trunks followed his father's gaze. The settling dust revealed emptiness where the proud stone wall had stood. A few large stones littered the ground. Trunks looked at the scene in awe. He quickly looked at his father, who had a strange look on his face. The boy knew he'd impressed his father, he smiled happily.  
  
Vegeta stood looking in disbelief at the now empty patch of horizon. The boy had done that? Impossible! No half breed brat could do such a thing! This boy was stronger than Vegeta had been at his age, and no doubt would easily overtake him in the years to come. That could not be allowed. No one would surpass him, not even his own son. Vegeta was the _prince_, the most powerful! It was destined!   
  
Vegeta looked down on his smiling son. "Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta smirked coolly. He laughed derisively as he saw the hope fade from his son's eyes. "You've wasted my day." Vegeta turned his back and took to the sky.  
  
Trunks felt a coldness creep inside of him, his eyes filling with tears. With eyes clenched shut and tears falling to join the dusty sand, Trunks came to understand that he would never be good enough.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, well, end of part two--part three is in the works--please let me know what ya think! Thanks!! ^-^ 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Big surprise, huh?  
Author's Notes: Finally, part three--would have been out sooner, but my disk ate the file. :-( So, this is a rewrite--I don't think its as good as it could have been. Anyway, some of you guys are gonna hate me. . . but you'll get over it. So, enjoy, and please remember to review--I love hearing from y'all. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta stood, watching his son's chest rise and fall with the rhythm of sleep. "So, boy," Vegeta thought out loud. "I've finally gotten you alone. No one to protect you here." Vegeta stopped repressing his ki.  
  
Trunks was violently torn from his slumber as he sensed his father's presence. He looked up, wild eyed and frightened, to see Vegeta looming aver him. The sayian knelt down beside his son. Trunks flinched violently as Vegeta lifted a hand. "What's wrong, Trunks," Vegeta heavily placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Aren't you happy to see your father?"  
  
"Get away from me!" Trunks slapped his father's hand from his shoulder. The boy scrambled backwards, ending several yards from his father.  
  
Vegeta stood. "Can't you do anything other than run?" The sayian began stalking toward Trunks. Trunks stood, taking a step back for every one Vegeta progressed. "You'll never be able to get away from me, brat." Vegeta bellowed. "I am your _father_!"  
  
Trunks stopped retreating. He stood his ground. His father was right, there was no hope. No escape. He would find him. Always. The boy blinked back frightened tears, closing his eyes and awaiting his father's assault.   
  
The attack didn't come. He open his eyes to see Goten standing before him, grasping his father's hand in his own. Goten had intercepted the strike meant for Trunks. "Not this time, Vegeta." Goten hissed dangerously. "You're never going to hurt him again." Goten twisted Vegeta's wrist towards the ground, forcing the older sayian to his knees.   
  
"Goten?" Trunks questioned the figure before him, disbelieving his friend's actions. Goten turned, looking at his friend, affording Vegeta the moment's distraction he needed. Vegeta leapt forward, breaking Goten's grip and causing the boy to stumble backwards.   
  
Vegeta howled as he rose several feet into the air. "You fool! You dare challenge me?"   
  
Goten narrowed his eyes in answer, a golden aura enveloping him. He ascended to meet Vegeta in the dark sky. A look of surprise flashed across Vegeta's face as Goten joined him. "What's the matter?" Goten taunted. "The _prince_ isn't used to anyone fighting back?"   
  
"Just surprised by your stupidity, brat," Vegeta answered. "But I should only expect as much, you _are_ Kakarott's son." Goten growled in response, his jaw tightening and his fists clenching as the air around him crackled with static energy as his power increased. "You must be joking boy," Vegeta scoffed. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Goten's icy tone sent a chill through Trunks, who was still on the ground, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. "No!" Trunks shouted to his friend. "Goten, he'll _kill_ you!"  
  
"Don't worry, chibi," Goten raised a hand to silence his friend. "I'll be fine."  
  
Vegeta roared, launching an attack. Goten dodged, narrowly avoiding a fearsome punch. The two volleyed punches and kicks, chasing each other across the sky. Vegeta connected with Goten's face, sending him hurtling to the earth below. Goten stopped himself inches from impact, hovering above the ground. He glared up at Vegeta, wiping blood from his face. Growling, Goten charged at Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared, reappearing behind Goten, striking him on the back of the neck. The boy let out a startled yell as his head snapped up. Vegeta clasp his fists together and slammed into Goten's back, ending the boy crashing to the ground. As the dust from Goten's impact cleared, Vegeta hovered above him, preparing a ki blast. Trunks watched anxiously as his friend struggled to raise himself from the rubble. Vegeta snarled as he released his blast.  
  
"No!" Trunks screamed, throwing himself in front of his friend, shielding him from the blast. Trunks was thrown backwards, landing unconscious on the soft grass.  
  
"Stupid boy," Vegeta spat, grimacing at his son's still form. "You're always getting in the way." Turning back to his intended prey, Vegeta frowned to see Goten standing, nonchalantly brushing dust from his clothes.  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta," Goten regarded the man before him. "I was wondering how I was going to do this with him underfoot. You've just made this unbelievably easy for me."  
  
"Quit stalling, brat! You're words are getting you nowhere." Vegeta charged Goten, unleashing an onslaught of kicks and punches. The boy easily countered the attack. Vegeta stood facing his unscathed opponent, his brow wrinkled in frustration, his voice quiet. "How?" The boy gave no answer. Suddenly, Goten was before Vegeta, grasping his shoulders. A blinding white pain shot through Vegeta's being, he screamed.   
  
Vegeta found himself on the ground, a foot upon his throat. He was having difficulty breathing. Goten grinned down at him. "What's wrong, prince? Having trouble catching your breath?" Vegeta clawed at the boy's foot, trying desperately to move it, to breathe. Goten knelt down, foot still on Vegeta's throat. "Hmmm, didn't expect this, did you?" Goten put a little more pressure on his captive. "Who knew I was so powerful, huh?" He winked at Vegeta playfully, "Well, you should have seen it coming, I mean, I _am_ Kakarott's son." Vegeta cursed Goten weakly, his eyes burning with rage. "Ah, Vegeta," Goten stood, releasing his hold on the sayian. "I know what this is all about," he said darkly. "I know what you're afraid of."   
  
Goten turned to look at Trunks, leaving Vegeta on his knees, rubbing his throat and fighting for air. "Him. Trunks. You're son." Goten admired the form a moment before returning his attention to Vegeta. "I know you're scared of his power. You think he'll surpass you, if you give him the chance, if you don't hold him back and keep him under control." Goten crossed him arms. "You're right. But you're too late. He's already more powerful than you. Hell," Goten laughed grimly, "He's more powerful than _me_." Goten noted Vegeta's surprise. "He's afraid to show it, Vegeta. He's afraid of what you'd do to him if you ever found out." Goten met the gaze of a now standing Vegeta, powering up once again. "Well, I'm here to make sure he isn't afraid anymore." Goten stepped closer to his prey. "I mean, who could hold me responsible? It was an accident, ya know. You got sloppy, and I got lucky." Goten looked innocently at Vegeta. "Who would believe that I actually killed you of my own accord anyway? After all," Goten smiled sweetly, "You _are_ the all powerful prince."   
  
"You're insane," Vegeta mumbled venomously.  
  
"Well," Goten sighed, "Love does strange things to people." Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," Goten smiled. "You didn't know?" Goten peered amusedly at Vegeta's stunned expression. "Heh. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your son."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan woke suddenly with a start. He sat up in bed, looking around. Beside him, Videl stirred. She placed a hand sleepily on Gohan's arm. "What's wrong?" she mumbled.  
  
"I don't know," Gohan answered, turning to place his feet on the cold floor. Something wasn't right. It seemed something was--what? He stood, walking to the large window across the room. Something was--missing?   
  
"Gohan?" Videl called from under the covers. "Gohan?" Videl sat up, looking around. She was alone in the room except for the white curtains dancing around the open window.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan sensed someone. Goten. And Trunks. The clearing soon came into view. He spied three forms below him. That was it--something _was_ missing. 'No," he thought, 'Not something, but someone.' The eldest Son boy lighted in the clearing, looking around. Trunks lay unconscious a fair way from the other two figures. Gohan slowly approached. He gasp as he saw Vegeta. The prince was laying motionless, his eyes staring blankly at the night sky and whirling stars. Goten sat beside him, his knees drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth and mumbling incoherently. "Goten," Gohan knelt beside his little brother. "What happened?"   
  
Goten looked up at his brother with red, tear soaked eyes. "Gohan," his voice was a whisper. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't mean to." The younger Son grasp his brother, weeping forcefully in his arms.   
  
"Shhh," Gohan soothed, holding his brother tightly and stroking his dark hair. "It's ok. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, end of part three. But not the end of the story. It looks like my little story has a mind of its own and I don't know when it'll stop growing! I'll post part four soon--if my disk dosen't decide to eat that one too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! ^-^ 


End file.
